1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to heart rate monitors and more particularly to the processing of heart rate information in a portable computer device including monitoring by a heart rate monitor and wirelessly transferring the heart rate information between the heart rate monitor and the portable computer device.
2. Description of the Related Art
A person's heart rate during exercise is measured with a heart rate monitor (HRM) in terms of the number of heartbeats that occur during a unit of time e.g., beats per minute. The HRM typically includes a chest unit that detects an electrical signal generated by the heart and displays the measured heart rate on a display unit. The display unit can additionally display indicators, such as predetermined heart rate limits or target zones.
Conventional HRMs advantageously provide the user with vast flexibility in terms of programmability of features. Quite often this advantage evolves into a detriment, particularly with users that do not have the ability, time, or interest to become familiar with a multitude of features and the procedures required to program them.
Thus, it would be advantageous if these features were somehow made more user-friendly by making them accessible in a format more readily understandable by the general public. Such accessibility should, if possible, include the ability to both read and write programming and measurement information. However, since HRMs are typically designed to be rugged, portable, and lightweight, the manufacturer is severely limited in the amount of hardware and software that can be added to accommodate additional user-friendly features that would significantly improve interoperability with the user.
The popularity and familiarity of the general public with portable, handheld, or pocket portable computer devices (referenced herein as “PCDs”) and other related devices has and continues to grow. However, conventional methods of transferring information to and from HRMs have been limited to communication via telemetric or magnetic means, which are not typically supported by PCDs.
One protocol supported by a growing number of these devices is referred to as “Bluetooth”, which is the name given to a new technology standard using short-range radio links. Bluetooth is intended as a replacement for cables connecting portable and/or fixed electronic devices. The standard defines a uniform structure that enables a wide range of devices to communicate with each other while requiring only minimal user interaction.
Its key features are robustness, low complexity, low power, and low cost. As shown in FIG. 1, the technology also offers wireless access to local area networks (LANs) 10, mobile phone networks 12, and the Internet for a host of home appliances and portable interfaces 14.
The standard is aimed at achieving global acceptance so that any Bluetooth device, anywhere in the world, can connect to other Bluetooth devices in its proximity, regardless of the manufacturer. Bluetooth-enabled electronic devices connect and communicate wirelessly via short-range, ad hoc networks called piconets 16.
Each unit can simultaneously communicate with up to seven other units per piconet. Moreover, each unit can simultaneously belong to several piconets 16. These piconets 16 are established dynamically and automatically as Bluetooth devices enter and leave the radio proximity.
The motivation for Bluetooth comes from both a technology push and a market pull. The ability to pack more transistors on smaller areas of silicon has made embedded devices capable of running complex protocols. Embedded controllers in devices are now capable of being programmed, controlled, and used in various intelligent ways. Thus, such devices can now be embedded into the user's work and home areas.
Techniques are available to connect these embedded devices to the Internet, thus forming a so-called “embedded Internet”. Significant progress has been made in developing small and inexpensive sensors that can receive useful signals from the user environment without user interaction or explicit commands. New types of electronic tags, which may be incorporated in Bluetooth units, have become available that may be used to specify the type of information exchanged. These tags enable interaction between a variety of devices.
This has also opened the possibility for creating an “ubiquitous computing” environment. In this environment, the devices are controlled and activated by a combination of intelligent systems and strategically located sensors that work without explicit user support. The facility to automate depends heavily on the ability of devices to communicate wirelessly with each other, intelligent central servers, information repositories, sensors, and actuators. Bluetooth provides a solution to these requirements.
The immediate need for Bluetooth came from the desire to connect peripherals and devices without cables. Bluetooth was further fueled by the demand for mobile and wireless access to LANs, Internet access over mobile phones, and other existing networks in which the backbone is wired but the interface is free to move. This not only makes the network easier to use but also extends its reach. The advantages and rapid proliferation of LANs suggest that setting up personal area networks, that is, connections among devices in the proximity of the user will have many beneficial uses.
Bluetooth may also be used in home networking applications. With increasing numbers of homes having multiple PCDs, the need for networks that are simple to install and maintain is growing. There is also a commercial need to provide “information push” capabilities, which is important for handheld PCDs and other mobile devices.
The primary strength of Bluetooth is its ability to simultaneously handle both data and voice transmissions, allowing such innovative solutions as a mobile hands-free headset for voice calls and print-to-fax capability. These uses suggest that a technology like Bluetooth is extremely useful and will have a significant effect on the way information is accessed and used.
Although, originally conceived to enable the design of universal wireless connections for laptops, PCDs, and cellular telephones, it is apparent that there are many other applications for the Bluetooth standard. Thus, Bluetooth not only tries to overcome the limitations of wired networks, but also offers a variety of other services and creates opportunities for new usage models.
Therefore, it would be advantageous to provide a method and apparatus to bidirectionally transfer setting information, which may be used to program a heart rate monitor, and transfer measured data, such as heart rate and training information, between a heart rate monitor and a PCD. Further, it would be advantageous to simplify the process of programming the heart rate monitor and reduce the amount of time required by the user to initialize the monitor prior to its use. In addition, it would be advantageous to enable measured heart rate and training information to be downloaded, processed, and analyzed by the PCD.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an effective and reliable method and apparatus for processing heart rate information by wirelessly exchanging the information between a heart rate monitor and a PCD.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a method and apparatus for bidirectionally exchanging setting information, which may be used to program a heart rate monitor, between the heart rate monitor and a PCD.
It is still a further object of the present invention to provide a method and apparatus for processing measured data, such as heart rate and training information, by exchanging the information between a heart rate monitor and a PCD.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a method and apparatus for processing information in a heart rate monitor and a PCD by exchanging the information via infrared, sonic, ultrasonic, radio frequency, magnetic, IEEE 802.11, and/or Bluetooth-based communication links.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide a method and apparatus for processing information in a heart rate monitor and a PCD, which substantially simplify the process of programming the monitor and reduce the amount of time required by the user to initialize the heart rate monitor prior to its use.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide a method and apparatus for processing information between a heart rate monitor and a PCD, which enable measured heart rate and training information to be downloaded, processed, and analyzed by the PCD.